Daily Chances
by SheenaTH
Summary: Life on Gaia is filled with adventure ever since Aerith and Zack had joined their friends in the land of the living. With Zack's luck and the arrival of little Chloe, things are just one misadventure after another. Get an exclusive peek into the FFVII gang during the events of "Second Chance" of even after the main story. For details, read the intro page!
1. Introduction

Hello Final Fantasy VII Fans far and wide!

Seeing as I`m skipping through "Second Chance" pretty fast. Some of you might have wanted to see how Aerith and Zack`s bonds between their friends and family was going before and after the arrival of Chloe. Or you simply wanted to see the misadventures of Chloe, Denzel, and Marlen. Well here is your chance to get the inside scoop!You, the readers, have the opportunity to get the daily events that happen to the cast before the big climax, or after, during Second Chance.

In the comments below, write a plot or event you want me to write and who the main focus should be on.

I can`t wait to see what you challenge me with.

Till next time, This was SheenaTH and Happy reading!


	2. visiting Champion

_This story doesn't exactly follow the events of "Second Chance". But it's still fun to see how the characters interact with one another. So Enjoy._

 ** _69696969699696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969669696969696969696969_**

Sora hasn't been in touch with the gang from Radiant Garden in a long while on his last journey. The place has improved a lot from then, it even slightly matched the description Master Aqua once told him. The Town Square was filled with lively kids playing and enjoying themselves. Riku and Kairi would have enjoyed it, but he was alone on this one. He was just here to check on the gang, nothing more.

He realized that now that the town was different, he would need to ask around for Leon and the gang's hangout. This was starting to get challenging. Asking the kids would be a good start it seems.

"Hi guys, I'm kind of looking for the Restoration Comity. Think you can point me to the right direction?" Sora asked in his usual cheerful tone.

The kids looked at each other confused, till one asked. "Restoration? Comity? What is that?"

"Ok, you obviously don't know it. How about Leon?"

"OH! Daddy's friend!" A little girl cheered excited. Said girl had long black hair while a cute pink ribbon and heterochromia: her right eye is blue, while the left is green. She was wearing a cute white summer dress and sandals that were a little messy from playing in the garden with the other kids. "Follow me, mister? um?"

"It's Sora. What's your name?"

"I'm Chole! Chole Fair."

As the pair left, the kids looked at each other confused. One of them awkwardly flapped their lips till they had the courage to ask the oldest of the group. "Um... Didn't our parents say not to talk to strangers?"

"He was strange wasn't he?" The oldest replayed, hoping he wasn't going to get in trouble for this later.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sora followed little Chole through the picturesque streets, He passed by a lot of the town's residents. With the peaceful scene in front of him, it was hard to imagine that the place was overrun with Heartless in the past.

"Daddy!" Chole yelled excited, running into a tall man in the shopping district when they arrived. She ran straight into his outstretched arms, getting scooped up in the air giggling.

"Hi Sweetie, what are you doing here? Wasn't Denzel with you?" the man asked, then his eyes glanced towards Sora.

Sora was taken back when he saw the man, mostly because of the height difference. "Hello, The name's Sora. I asked her for help looking for Leon and his friends. Sorry." Embarrassed, Sora rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sora? Oh, Cloud's little friend. He and Leon told me about you. I'm Zack." He offered his hand and shook Sora's hand, a friendly smile on his own face. "Sorry to say but Cloud and the others are busy helping Ansem the Wise."

"Oh, well I guess I could visit them another time. BTW, how do you know Cloud and the others?"

"Well, I knew Cloud from way back. You could say I was his senior at work and best friend."

"Cool. So where did you go? I don't remember seeing you during the Heartless invasion? And Cloud rarely mentioned you." Sora crossed his arms behind his head as he walked.

"Well... let's just say I went on a training trip and got lost. I'm just glad I'm back home, it's been so long since I've been here." He continued to chat as they made their way back to the Town Square where they let Chole rejoin the kids to play.

Along the way, Zack shared some of his stories on the places he's been to and the people he met. And Sora did the same, while Chole eagerly chimed in questioning some of the words or asked for details on the scenes they both had seen. Though booth did their best not to mention something scary for her.

"So then, what will you do now?" Zack asked, sharing a seat on a bench overlooking where the kids played.

Sora stretched his arms lazily, looking up at the sky. "Guess I'll just head home for the day. I'll come visit another time."

"Then I can't wait to see you again next time. Say hi to your friends for me."

"Ditto, Zack." Sora jumped to his feet and waved with a huge grin. "Well see ya!" He made his way to the back street he warped from.

Next time, he'll get Riku and Kairi to join him on visiting Radiant Garden.


End file.
